


The Hustler

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Empire Records (1995)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitute, First Time, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-10
Updated: 2010-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:30:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe is selling, Lucas is buying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hustler

Joe leaned against the street lamp he was standing under, letting anyone driving past see what he was offering. His pose accentuated the lean hips, encased in tight jeans, and he thrust them forward slightly to emphasise the respectable bulge in the front of them. If he had turned around the jeans would also have shown off a tight, muscled ass. The top three buttons of his shirt were undone to reveal a long, pale throat and a glimpse at his broad chest. The outfit was completed by a leather jacket and his hands were casually thrust in the pockets.

It was getting late and Joe was beginning to think he might as well call it a night, when a sleek Mercedes pulled up at the kerb. Joe stood up and stalked towards the car, making sure the driver got a good look at what he was selling, before leaning down and resting on the open window.

"Looking for something, handsome?" he asked the young man in the driver's seat. Joe wondered if the kid had borrowed daddy's ride, he didn't look like the kind of suit he had expected to see behind the wheel of the car.

The young man smiled, letting his eyes wander over Joe's body. "Oh I think I found what I was looking for. Get in." Joe stalked around the car to the passenger side, looking like an exotic predator rather than its prey. Opening the door he slid in and turned to look at the kid. He was young, maybe 22 or 23, well dressed though. Not in a suit but the clothes were smart and obviously expensive.

"If you want to party it's $200 for the full service. More if you want to take your time," Joe looked him over. "$250 an hour if you want me for more than an hour."

The young man smiled at him and reached over to pull him in for a long, slow kiss. "Oh I definitely think this is going to take more than an hour, beautiful. Do you have somewhere we should go or would you like to come back to my hotel room?"

Joe moaned into the kiss, not just because the trick would expect it but because the young man had a mouth made for kissing, with pouty lips that demanded to be nipped at as he pulled back. "Your place will be fine. What should I call you?"

"Lucas," he said, reaching out to stroke one lean thigh before putting the car in gear and pulling off. "What about you? Do you have a name or should I just keep calling you beautiful?"

"You can call me Joe," he said. "I can't imagine you have trouble finding a date, Lucas, why are you picking up hookers?"

The wealthy young man shrugged. "I want something uncomplicated, no strings. And I like being in charge. Most of my dates either want forever or think that because I'm young they should get to call the shots. I'm not interested in that. I have my own business, I have no desire to become a toy or a decoration for someone in my private life."

Joe nodded. "What do you want this evening, Lucas?"

The young man waited until he had pulled up outside the hotel and handed his keys to the valet. Once they were in the elevator and on the way up to his penthouse suite he turned to Joe and answered. "I want your services for the whole night. I want to see you on your knees, sucking me and I want to be inside that sexy ass of yours, other than that whatever happens, happens."

Joe shivered slightly at the possessive turn. His clients were rarely as young and attractive as Lucas; he thought he might enjoy tonight for a change. "We can do that, but if you want me to stay the night I need to call someone and tell them I won't be home."

Once in the room Lucas left him to make his call while he freshened up a little in the bathroom. When he came out Joe had finished and was looking through the French windows at the view over the river.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" he said coming up behind the hooker and wrapping his arms around his waist. Joe had discarded his jacket as soon as they got to the room so he pulled the collar of the shirt down a little and nibbled at his neck. "Not as beautiful as you though. You really stood out amongst the two-bit whores and skinny kids. Almost exotic in comparison. I knew I had to have you tonight."

Joe moaned and leaned back slightly. "Well I'm all yours, Lucas. What do you want me to do first?"

Lucas started unbuttoning Joe's shirt slowly, running his hands over the skin as he uncovered it. "I think I want you out of those clothes and then I want you to undress me. I want to feel your mouth on me; make me come so I can last long enough to screw your brains out afterwards."

Joe shivered at the images. It had been a long time since he was with someone who could get to him like this. He pulled away from Lucas and let his shirt fall from his shoulders. Toeing off his shoes he unfastened his jeans and wriggled out of them. Lucas moaned happily.

"Oh yes," he sighed. "I knew you'd look even hotter under those sinfully sexy clothes."

Joe smiled and pulled his underwear off, prowling towards Lucas confidently, completely unconcerned by his nudity. He ran his hands teasingly over the young man's shirt before starting to unbutton it. Once it was hanging open he slid his hands over the firm flesh beneath, pausing to tease the nipples with his thumbs. Lucas moaned and Joe smiled before stepping back. Taking hold of one of Lucas' hands he unfastened the cuffs and then pressed a gentle kiss to the inside of the wrist before repeating his actions with the other hand. He slid the shirt off Lucas' shoulders and let it fall to the floor.

Gracefully he dropped to his knees and gently ran his hands over the firm muscles before removing Lucas shoes and socks. Leaning in, with his hands behind his back, he unfastened Lucas' pants and then used his hands to slide them down so the young man could step out of them. Lucas groaned when Joe used his mouth on the fastening and steadied himself with a hand on the hooker's shoulder.

"You're a tease," he said with some amusement.

Joe purred, "I never tease, Lucas." He leaned in to rub his cheek against the bulge in Lucas' underwear and then removed them so he could lap at the hard cock which bobbed free. He ran his tongue from root to tip and then slid further down to take the balls in his mouth. Pulling back he said, "If you want me to suck you, you need a condom, Lucas."

Lucas sighed but nodded and Joe grabbed one from a roll in his jacket. He ripped the packet open with his teeth and then used his mouth to roll it onto Lucas' cock. He groaned loudly and grabbed Joe's hair, trying to get deeper into his mouth.

"Damn, but you're good at that. Suck me. Make me come, Joe," Lucas ordered. "Show me you're worth what I'm paying."

Joe held Lucas' hips to keep him still and then started teasing him with his tongue. He sucked on the leaking cock and then pulled back, feathering light licks along its length before avoiding it totally in favour of taking his balls into his mouth and playing with those. Time and again he brought Lucas to the edge and then pulled back. Finally, when Lucas barely seemed able to stay on his feet Joe took the whole length in his mouth and swallowed around it. Lucas screamed and came hard, his seed flooding the condom. Joe regretfully pulled back and got rid of it, bringing a cloth back with him from the bathroom to clean Lucas up.

He smiled when he saw Lucas slumped in an armchair. Kneeling he cleaned him up and then leaned forwards, giving Lucas the choice whether to kiss him or not. Lucas immediately pulled him close and kissed him softly. "Perfect. Thank you, my Joe. Now get on the bed, I'm going to make you scream," he purred.

Joe stood up and walked over to the bed, stretching out on his stomach, but Lucas rolled him over. He smiled down at Joe. "You look incredible spread out like a banquet. I could eat you whole." He grinned wickedly and nipped at a nipple, causing Joe to arch up and cry out. "Perhaps I will."

He trailed kisses lazily over Joe's chest and stomach. Alternating gentle kisses with long licks and sharp nips. Even without Lucas straying to any of the more obvious spots Joe was hard and leaking long before he was done. He arched up helplessly under Lucas' loving assault. "You feel so good, Lucas, but why are you paying to make me feel good?" he asked confused.

Lucas smiled. "But I like making you crazy. I love to drive my partner wild, to know they're enjoying themselves because of me and what I'm doing to them. By the time I'm ready to take you you're not going to be able to remember anything but my name and how to scream it." Joe groaned and shivered, spreading his legs so Lucas could settle between them as he finally abandoned Joe's torso in favour of other destinations. Lucas licked him like a lollipop before taking the hard length in his mouth. "I wish I could make you come like this, you'd look incredible." He pulled back reluctantly and trailed kisses and gentle bites over Joe's inner thighs.

"Roll over, Joe," he instructed and Joe struggled to obey, feeling like his muscles had been turned to jelly by the other man's ministrations.

When Joe was stretched out on the bed with his head pillowed on his arms, Lucas started to give his back the same treatment he had given his cheat and stomach. Joe shivered and moaned as Lucas traced the line of his spine and left a trail of love bites from his neck to his ass. Then he nipped at one firm cheek before running his tongue along the shadowed cleft. He started simply licking a line from Joe's balls to the top of his ass then the licks got shorter and shorter until he was circling the tight pucker with the tip of his tongue. Joe pressed backwards, silently pleading for more and Lucas moved back with him.

"Ah, ah, ah," Lucas said. "I'm in charge here, you just have to lie there and let me take care of you." Joe groaned and relaxed again. Lucas gently kissed one ass cheek then went back to trying to drive him insane. He slipped the very tip of his tongue into the other man's body and Joe cried out. Lucas settled more comfortably between his leg and started fucking him with his tongue until Joe was writhing and moaning and begging for more. He grabbed another condom from the roll Joe had tossed on the floor and tore it open. He carefully put it on and then tested Joe's entrance with two spit-slicked fingers. They slid in easily and he decided Joe could take him without any more preparation so he slowly pressed the head of his cock past the entrance muscle and then froze.

"Oh God, you feel so good, Joe," he gasped. He rested his forehead against Joe's shoulders to get control of himself again before sliding the rest of the way in. He pulled Joe up onto all fours and started taking him harder. "Oh yeah, so perfect," he moaned.

Joe pushed back against each thrust, moaning constantly. Reaching around, Lucas took Joe's cock in his hand and started stroking it in counterpoint to his thrusts. It didn't take long before Joe cried out and Lucas felt his come spurting over his hand. Lucas kept thrusting, practically supporting Joe's weight as the older man slumped, boneless, after his orgasm. Only a few strokes later Lucas cried out his own release, buried to the hilt inside the other man. He rested against him for a moment and then let Joe slump to the mattress, pulling out of him as he did so. He tied the condom off and staggered to the bathroom to dispose of it. Coming back he crawled into bed next to Joe and wrapped himself around him, cuddling him and kissing his back. Joe sighed contentedly and snuggled into his arms.

"Stay the night, Joe," Lucas told him. "I'll pay you in the morning, after we've shared a shower and some breakfast."

Joe mumbled something that sounded like an agreement then curled up and fell asleep. Lucas watched him for a moment, wondering how he had ended up in this life, then drifted off himself, wrapped around his beautiful hooker.

The next morning Joe awoke to the feel of a hand stroking his cock firmly. He moaned and thrust into Lucas' grip.

"Good morning, beautiful," Lucas purred. "I hope you slept well, because I plan on wearing you out before breakfast."

Joe groaned and turned his head, kissing Lucas softly. "What do you want me to do for you?"

"I want you inside me, then I want to share a shower with you," Lucas told him. "I think wet and slippery Joe should be a sight worth seeing."

Joe rolled over and kissed Lucas again. "Sounds good to me," he said with a smile.

Lucas pressed Joe down into the mattress. He rubbed up against him and then slid down to suck on his cock briefly. He snagged another condom and a small tube of lube. "Get me ready for you, Joe, then I'm going to ride you." Rolling on to his stomach he bent one leg and looked over his shoulder at Joe. "And hurry, I'm not in the mood to go slow."

Joe ran his hands over Lucas' ass and then slid one slick finger inside him, searching for his prostate and grinning when Lucas cried out and jerked backwards. He teased the small bump for a second and then added a second finger, taking Lucas at his word and preparing him thoroughly but rapidly. He was about to add a third but Lucas stopped him. "I'm ready, Joe, lay down and let me take charge of this ride." Joe stretched out and handed Lucas the condom.

"You need to put this on me if you're going to ride," he said. Lucas smiled wickedly and copied Joe's trick from the precious night, applying the condom using his mouth. "Damn," Joe moaned. "You've done that before."

Lucas just laughed and straddled him, holding Joe's cock steadily with one hand and slowly lowering himself onto it. Joe groaned as his cock was surrounded by tight heat and arched up, burying himself even deeper inside Lucas. The younger man paused for a moment to adjust to the feeling of Joe inside him and then leaned down to kiss him, making both of them groan as the movement caused Joe's cock to shift in his ass. He pinned Joe's wrists to the bed and used the leverage to raise and lower his body, fucking himself on Joe's cock. Joe arched up to meet each downward movement and Lucas cried out when he found his prostate. Keeping that angle Lucas began to ride Joe harder and faster, making both of them moan. His movements got faster and more erratic as he got closer to coming.

"That's it, Joe. I want to feel you come for me," Lucas gasped. He slammed down hard and shot ropes of come all over Joe's stomach. The feeling of Lucas' body contracting around him sent Joe over the edge too and he cried out as he came. Lucas rested where he was for a moment and then regretfully pulled off of him and collapsed to the bed. "Oh man, that was fantastic," he sighed. Joe smiled at him and then went into the bathroom to dispose of the condom.

Lucas pulled himself out of the bed and joined Joe in the bathroom, wrapping his arms around him and placing a gentle kiss between his shoulders. "Shower with me, beautiful?"

They shared a long, steamy shower and then a lazy breakfast. Lucas was surprised at how easily he and Joe could talk, about almost anything. They shared similar tastes in music, but had different ideas of what made a good film. They touched on politics, business, history, anything that came to mind they talked about.

After breakfast Lucas drove Joe back to the area where he'd picked him up and, after peeling off the money he owed him plus a generous tip, dropped him off with a long, passionate kiss. "I'll see you around, beautiful," he promised, but he had no idea how true that was going to turn out to be.


End file.
